bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Mar
Mar 'is a Toa of Sonics and mercenary currently under the employ of Rhea Heartsflame Biography Pre-RPG: Mar was originally a no-name fisherman living in one of Ko-Wahi's small port settlements. His only real friend was his pet Kavinika, Karv, whose aggresive attitude and watchful demeanor assured that the two were usually left alone. His transformation into a Toa seemed more like an accident than anything, and for that matter Mar never attempted to live up the image a lot of Toa would be expected to portray. Mar became a mercenary, partnered with a Lesterin of Stone named Korru, and the two did good living for a while. After Mar nearly died in an accident, barely surviving by the skin of his teeth, he and Korru were unknowingly separated. While Korru went away from a life on the gray line, Mar was left loitering, wandering aimlessly. 2013 arc: The Flame and the Renegade Mar eventually found himself in Onu-Koro, where the passing Su-Toa Rhea Heartsflame caught his attention. After getting her attention with a suggestive whistle (resulting in him getting painfully humiliated in return), Rhea took notice of Mar's evidently fit appearance and strong nerve, judging him a potentially useful addition to her slowly growing crew, Rhea told the stumped mercenary to meet her at the Wise Man's Archive. Mar, mostly out of curiosity, complied and went to said location. Mar's Employment and Surina's debacle Before Rhea met up with Mar at the Archive, she was met by Ga-Matoran mastermind spire Surina, who she sent to the same meeting. Well within the archive, the Su-Toa Bounty Hunter got Mar to tell her about himself; his history, his skills etc. Eventually deciding that the De-Toa would be a good addition to her crew, she invited him on board, and he accepted. This was followed by Mar aiding in Surina's capture and hand-over with Tivanu, Orderin and Viima, named Rhea's representative in Ga-Koro, he went with the three to said Koro to oversee Surina's delivery and the subsequent exchange of rewards and valuables. Tivanu had given Rhea a precious ring he revered as insurance, now in Mar's possession until the transaction was complete. The group went to Ga-Koro, where Mar told Tivanu a short account of his life story and his origins as a mercenary. When they finally delivered Surina to Akiri Hahli, Tivanu revealed he'd been bluffing the whole time about the reward he was owed by Hahli. Mar still managed to secure a sizable reward from the Akiri in the form of armaments for Rhea's new ship, the ''Flame Dancer. Appearence and Tools Appearance Mar is a tall, slim Toa with an Inika-esque build. The armor doesn't lend itself to any particular theme or motif. He's physically fit, and has a set of very cold and "quiet" eyes. He has moderate-sized feet, and somewhat long, slender fingers that can grip around a crossbow well. He can usually be seen wearing a plain, somewhat worn grey cloak and a rahi-hide backpack. Tools and Equipment Mar's primary weapon is his crossbow: a standard variant that has plenty of range and power. He also carries a tri-pronged set of protometal talons, which he wields in his hand like a large claw. This weapon has immense ripping and tearing power, and can be used to hook onto objects (i.e. for climbing)... or people. Mar will often infuse his weapons with sonic energy to improve their efficiency. Mar's Pet '''Karv is Mar's loyal Kavinika. Once his guard dog back when he was a fisherman, now his tracker and interceptor. Karv and Mar communicate almost entirely without words, Mar using various whistles and some hand gestures to command Karv to do different things. Abilities and Traits Abilities Mar is a very capable fighter, but entirely self-taught (hence also somewhat unpredictable). He tends to keep his distance as his long-range skills are more potent. He is a good shot with his crossbow, and can hit a target from an admirable distance, and his Akaku enhances his accuracy. He's quite competent with his element and can use it in some pretty inventive ways. He has a great deal of agility as well, more often than not able to outmaneuver his opponents. As a former fisherman, he still knows how to catch, prepare and cook most members of aquatic species (in addition to accompanying skills in cooking in general), and is still pretty good at all things sailboating. Fighting Style Mar is a long-range, distanced fighter; favoring sniping, archery and elemental attacks over close-quarters battling. He's got some skill in melee, but his skill is undeniably better at range. He's uses his elemental powers often to enhance or vary his strategies. Personality and Traits Mar is introverted, quiet, and cold. He's a living embodiment of the silent-type-you-don't-wanna-mess-with archetype. Mar is not so much cowardly as he is practical, he will gladly run away from a fight if it only serves to delay his goals. The aforementioned goals are ever-changing, with Mar's only real interests allegedly being his survival and fortune. Despite this, he does have some compassion and empathy, and while he's no murderous monster, he's not a true and just hero either. Relationships Friends and Allies Korru - Former partner, presumed dead or in jail Rhea Heartsflame - Employer Nero - Ally by association with Rhea Enemies Surina - Enemy by way of being a bounty Quotes Trivia Mar's name is a thinly veiled reference to Jak from the Jax & Daxter series, "Mar" being said character's other, "real" name. Jak is a character Geardirector imagines Mar as quite similar to, primarily the incarnation featured in Jak II. Mar was originally meant to be Geardirector's character for a plot by Lloyd: The White Wolf, but when that went nowhere, Geardirector altered Mar slightly into an out-of-work "morally gray" character. Category:2013 Arc Category:Mercenaries Category:De-Toa Category:Characters